An antenna can be used as part of a communication network. Signals can be wirelessly transmitted from one antenna to another with both antennas being associated with the communication network. These signals can transmit various types of information, such as voice or data, from one antenna to another. Transmitting signals between one another is an example of two antennas working together. Antennas working together can be beneficial to achieving a goal of the communication network.